The Three Guardians
by Zana-Uzumaki
Summary: The world of Naruto is at stake as a war ravages the land, as well as the souls of three young women who are thrown without warning into this war.  Can they destroy their enemies before they themselves are destroyed?  Find out... Better summary inside...
1. Summary

A few years after the trio, Zana Sophia, and Taylor, met and became close friends, the beginning of a war started to unravel their world. More and more fights broke out between the villages of the world, not too soon after the many battles began it was clear that another Ninja War was about to ravage the world once more. Taylor, trying be optimistic, kept saying that there wouldn't be a war; everyone was just letting off a little steam, how wrong she was. Betrayals and deaths of loved ones are thrown left and right at the trio; soon Taylor learned that the war was full on. The three cling onto each other as they are left alone, Zana acting as the protective mother, Sophia the fierce battler, and Taylor as the peacemaker. The blows to their emotions grow large and harsher, ripping their once selves to shreds, changing them inside and out forever. As the war rapidly unfolds the trio becomes known as the Guardians who try to stop the war and heal all they can before moving onto the next wounded area. Now it is seven years into the war and one of the Guardians has gone missing, she's been missing for almost a year, it is unknown where she is and if she is alive.

Now, as the remaining two search desperately for their partner they are hit again and again by ninja from every village one could think of. They are hit constantly and hard and are barely given the chance to escape. As they search to stop the war they find out something about the missing guardian. Now that they know it they search fiercer than the fiercest battalion for the missing Guardian.

Can you find out who it is? Can you find out what happened? Can you find out where she is?

* * *

**Hey all! Zana-chan here with new story for fanfiction lovers! This story was specially made for myself and friends, a request from one of them. ^-^ I hope everyone likes it! It's be amazing if I got some reviews on the story so I know that people like it and I know to post more of the story. Constructive criticism _is always _welcomed, whether it be grammar, spelling, punctuation it helps me improve my writing skills. So please review, it'll make me a better writer and it'll give you a more pleasurable time reading my fanfic! So R&R and wait for the Prologue to be posted! By the way, I don't own Naruto, only in my dreams... :(  
**


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

_

* * *

_

_It's been three months now. Three months since the war was official. Since my love betrayed me. Since everything I held dear was ripped from my hands. Since the last battle I was forced to go into with my two other friends, Zana and Taylor, and I got separated from my section. I've been searching for weeks now for any sign of the fellow ninja from my home village, no; it's not my village anymore, just a trash heap for the survivors to crawl back to. This anger and resentment in my chest seems to grow with each passing day, each passing hour, and each passing second. No one could understand the way I feel except my two loyal friends who have been betrayed by their village and loved ones as well. Though, they got separated from their sections in that battle as well, I haven't found any traces of them, maybe they're dead, maybe they're alive, maybe they've been captured by the enemy, who knows. If they are alive they're smart to not be found, if any ninja was found during a war like this they would be cut down immediately if they did not come from your village. No one is trusted now except those who you've fought side by side with against the enemy, but there is no friendship, only a mutual agreement to protect the others in the squad._

* * *

_It's been three months now. Three months since the war was official. Since my love betrayed me. Since everything that was dear to me was ripped from my hands. Since the last battle I was forced to partake in along with my two friends, Zana and Sophia, I've gotten separated from my section. Now, I've been searching for weeks for any sign of ninja who might be from my village, no, it's not a village anymore, nothing more than a pile of trash for the survivors of the war to crawl back to with their tails in between their legs. This anger that resides in my chest seems to grow with each passing day, each passing hour, each passing second, and every moment. No one but the two I call friends could understand the way I feel, the friends who were betrayed by the village they were loyal to as well as their loved ones. From what I can tell, they also have been separated from their sections; with my sharp sense of smell even I can only find faint traces of them, are they dead? Are they alive? Have they been captured by the enemy? Whichever it is, I don't know, but the fact that they might still be alive is what keeps me going through these hard times, as well as the thought that I might get the chance to kill the man who I once called my dearest love. If they are alive, they better be smart enough to not get found or else they're in for a butt whooping by me. Nowadays the only people you can trust are those who you've fought alongside with against the enemy, there is no friendship, just a mutual agreement to protect the others in the squad you've been assigned to._

* * *

_It's been three months now. Three months since the war was official. Since my love betrayed me. Since all I had worked hard for was so easily ripped from my hands. Since the last battle I was ordered to assist in with my two friends, Taylor and Sophia, and got separated from my section. For now I've been staying low while looking for signs of fellow ninja from my birth village, no, scratch that, it's not a village anymore, just something that resembles a trash heap that survivors of battles are allowed to crawl back to. This anger that dwells in my hollowed chest seems to grow and grow with every passing day, each passing hour, each passing second, and every solitary moment. No beings other than my dear friends can understand the way I feel, as they have been betrayed by their village and loved ones as well. As far as I know, they've been separated from the sections like I have, my summoned beasts have found little to no traces of them, and there's never enough of a scent that can lead me to them. I try not to hope, but I still wonder…Are they alive? Are they dead? Have they been captured by the enemy? If perhaps they are alive they'd better not be captured, especially by them… I swear one day, I'll destroy him, and his glory will be crushed by my hands. I trust no one now, only my friends Taylor and Sophia, but even then I must be wary. I suppose I should trust those I've fought along side with, but these days there is hardly anything more than a unanimous agreement to protect those in the squadron you belong to._

* * *

**Hi all, Zana-chan here with the prologue to the story The Three Guardians. Now I hope if I change this that you guys are gonna see it, but this is just a prologue. Some people are confused as to how far the war really it, namely the people who read it before it got published on fanfic. This was just to get you guys into the characters and give you a little bit of hinting/teasing information about them. The war has been going on for seven years, this is just a little remembrance piece from near the beginning of the war. Now, this means that they've been separated for seven years, and though they were separated they did _not_ stop healing the wounded they found. I realize that I've made a slight miscalculation somewhere, but by the time that I post the first chapter I'll have it all smoothed out. Thanks for reading! I'd love for you to review to the story so I know people like it and uh...enjoy the reading! And, no I don't own Naruto, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the plot line, text/writing, and the OC's are belong to me, though in actuality Sophia and Taylor belong to my friends, ... Sophia and Taylor (cough-original-cough). So that mean's no stealing them!**

**And there will be a cookie for everyone who reviews and or favorites the story! :3 Thank you Jynxy119 for reviewing first!  
**


End file.
